Sam, Rachel and All That Jazz
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: "Rachel was so real and open. And Sam couldn't get enough of it!" A Samchel story - Quinn lovers DO NOT READ
1. Introduction

**I am actually a HUGE St. Berry fan and my allegiance forever lies with them so do not fear. Its only that after two completed St. Berry fan fics and three failed attempts I am kind of in writers block. I read an adorable Samchel story today so I decided to start writing one. I've now finished it but I won't upload it in all go. Its only small and not very good but...**

**PS I'm a Quinn hater and this fic kinda bashes her a little so if you are a QUINN FAN DON'T READ **

**PPS If you hadn't figured it out already no I don't own Glee :P Unfortunately...**

**PPPS Happy Reading :):)**

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue greeted the club. He turned to face them and the club could clearly see "mashups" written on the board. They all groaned

"Really?" Puck asked sounding annoyed

"Again…?" Quinn sighed

"Aw come on guys" Mr. Schue protested "Mashups are cool…" The club just stared back at him in silence "Well either way, since Regionals is approaching I thought we could do with a little something to get you guys into the competitive mood"

"Hold up" Mercedes interrupted "It's a competition?" That peaked their interest

"What's the prize?" Artie wondered eagerly

"Well I did not forget how much you guys seemed to like the duets competition prize…" He began

"Breadsticks!" Santana cheered

"Two tickets to Breadsticks is the prize, indeed!" Mr. Schue announced to his now excited students "Now the mashups will be performed in pairs and the pairs" He said pullinbg out a hat "Are up to fate" The club groaned again "Rachel" Mr. Schue called and his best student eagerly bounced up to the hat

"Sam" She announced. She smiled at the golden haired boy who returned the guesture, much to the annoyance of his girlfriend who shot Rachel a glare.

Finn was next to pick "Mercedes" The two friends smiled at each other

Next to pick was Santana who picked "Tina" She wrinkled her nose and Tina gripped Mike's hand tight

Artie picked "Mike". That was going to be an awkward pairing…

Then was Quinn and Lauren.

The last pair was Brittany and Puck, much to Puck's annoyance.

"And this time, you aren't allowed to vote for yourself so good luck" Mr. Schuester told them


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Rachel was sitting at her laptop at her desk. Sam was sitting on the edge of her bed behind her.

"So Sam" She said suddenly turning around and frightening him "What kind of genre do you usually sing in?" Before he had a chance to answer she answered for him "I guess you would probably be into old school rock, in the seventies to ninety's era if I am not mistaken, and giving your resemblance to Finn I do not believe I am." Sam wondered how she could say so many words without taking a breath.

Sam sighed "Why do people always compare me to Finn? I feel like I'm living a stereotype." Rachel's eyebrows raised slightly

"Probably because you are dating Quinn Fabray. Like Finn used to… and you're on the football team and used to be quarterback… also like Finn. And soon enough like she always does Quinn will cheat on you and you will dump her and then she will get with the guy she cheated on you with for a little while but then make his life hell and dump him and move onto the next guy. Hopefully you'll escape the pregnancy drama though" She said almost without pause

"I'm sorry but you speak really fast" Sam said slowly as if to emphasize the rate of which normal people should speak

Rachel sighed "So people always tell me"

"Its not a bad thing" He comforted her

"You seem to be the only one who thinks so" Rachel sat on the bed next to her "Why are you dating Quinn Fabray?" She asks him seriously

Sam was hesitant "Well, I… when we first met she was really nice to me, you know. And I admired her, for the baby thing and… she's really pretty and popular and she seemed to be into me so…" Sam felt bad that he couldn't think of a better reason

"Is that all guys care about? Beauty and popularity?" Rachel said this in a tone of disgust that instantly made Sam regret what he said

"No…" Sam said quietly "I don't know Rachel its complicated"

"It always is with her" She said scathingly

"What do you have against Quinn?" Sam asked suddenly irritated. It wasn't great to have someone bag about your girlfriend to you

Rachel scoffed "Is that a joke?" Sam shook his head "You have no idea" Rachel realized "Look, Sam. My whole life I've tried to put up with Quinn. I've been nice to her and tried to put things in the past but I'm tired of being the bigger woman." Rachel reached for her laptop and brought up her Myspace page/

The video she found was from freshman year. It was her singing "Funny Honey" from Chicago. She scrolled down to the comments. The first was from Quinn, it read: Wow, your twin brother is a terrible singer.

Sam thought it was a little funny but he didn't dare say so. When Rachel brought up another video from the next year Sam realized that Quinn had been serious. The comment was: My toilet sings better than you do.

The next couple of videos all contained posts from Quinn and her friends saying things like: If I were your parents I'd send you back, and, I hope you get sterilized.

Sam knew Quinn was harsh but he never thought of her as a bully. He told Rachel so and she said

"That wasn't even the worst of it. She never through a slushie at me, lest she get caught and sent to detention which would tarnish her perfect reputation. She was perfect enough, she was beautiful, half the guys in school wanted her all the girls wanted to be her and she knew it. She was head cheerio, captain of the celibacy club, on the honor roll… she didn't need to bring other people down… she just did it for fun. She targeted me especially and I still don't know why. Maybe I was just an easy target, because I didn't dress or look like everyone else. It wasn't until she joined Glee that she actually addressed me by my first name. She drew pornographic pictures of me on the walls, spread rumors about me…" Rachel was nearly in tears by the end of the speech "Of course when she joined Glee I should have known things wouldn't get better. She realized that I liked Finn and tortured me worse, getting more vicious. When she got pregnant I was nice to her. I tried to include her and make friends with her… I helped them keep the secret, even if it was just for Finn's sake. But she wasn't grateful. At all… in fact even after she and Finn broke up she was just as mean. And after the baby I thought she might be a better person. But she just went back to the same old Quinn she really, always was." Now Rachel was in tears. "I'm sorry, you probably don't need to hear all that, especially about your girlfriend." Sam wrapped a comforting arm around Rachel and she leant into him

"No its okay. I'm glad you told me, now I know. And you got it all off your chest. I had no idea it was like that for you Rachel…I think that's pretty brave that you came through all that and can still put a smile on your face" Sam told her truthfully

"Except tonight" Rachel protested and they both laughed a little

"You have a very pretty laugh" Sam blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it, but often words that he though of just came tumbling out of his mouth. Rachel smiled

"Thank you" She told him

They sat there for a while, Sam just holding Rachel. After a while she said

"Did you know that me and Finn threw the Duets competition to get you to stay in Glee?"

"You did that?" Sam wondered

"Yeah… we thought that with you we'd have a good shot of getting into Nationals"

"You thought that much of me?" Sam was pleasantly surprised

"We did" Rachel admitted

"Well I guess it was worth it to see you in that hot nun outfit" Rachel blushed

Sam didn't know what he was saying to be honest. He felt like the Rachel he was holding in his arms was a completely different girl to the one who stole all the solos in glee club. It was also different to hanging out with Quinn. Quinn was never so… honest with him. Rachel was so real and open. And he couldn't get enough of it!


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Rachel cried. She and Sam didn't get a lot of work done the other night so he invited her over his house to work on their mashup. Rachel had just entered his bed room with no prior warning of what she might find there.

"Is this seriously Kristin Chenoweth's debut album?" She nearly shrieked. Sam was glad they were home alone.

"You cannot tell anyone" Sam warned her

"Why would you want to hide this?" Rachel wondered aloud

"Because I don't want them to think I'm some sort of gay, theatre geek… when Quinn comes over I take her to the guest room. I filled it with football posters and stuff" Sam had his hands in his pocket and gazed at his feet. It was kind of embarrassing. Rachel took hold of his arm.

"Sam you shouldn't be embarrassed" She told him seriously "If Quinn is your girlfriend she should like you for who you are, not who you pretend to be. And if what I've seen here and last night is any indication of who you are, who you are is pretty amazing. Someone I'd like to get to know" Sam smiled and blushed a little at her compliment. Sure she could be bossy and loud, but Rachel was pretty amazing. He guessed she was one of those people, who if you got passed their flaws would show you the amazing self underneath.

Rachel let go of Sam's arm and continued going through his music collection.

"Do you have any ideas for the mash up?" Sam asked her. All of a sudden she appeared to have a great idea.

"Sam" She turned to him with a radiant smile on her face. Sam hadn't really thought about it before but Rachel was very pretty. Sure, like every guy who had watched her spin in a glee rehearsal, he'd noticed that under those short skirts lied a very hot body. But he'd never really noticed that she was so beautiful. Her eyes were big and brown and trusting, like a doe's. Her hair was so shiny and that nose. Most people commented on how ugly and off putting it was but Sam thought it was really cool. It made her stand out from the rest. He'd never tell her that though. He knew how it felt to have one feature commented on all the time. His mouth was always gaining jokes. Her mouth, unlike his was… pretty. It looked so soft. Sam wanted to kiss it… wait a minute – he was dating Quinn… he couldn't be thinking about this other girls lips… no matter how much he wanted to kiss them. Oh, crap she just asked him a question. He'd been too busy staring at her lips.

"Um sorry can you repeat that?" Sam asked

Rachel smiled patiently and spoke a little slower "I think we should use this opportunity to show off the real Sam Evans. The nice, but slightly nerdy" Sam chuckled, thinking back to the previous night when he told her goodnight in the not so secret language of Navi ", theatre geek that everyone thinks they know and should most definitely love." Rachel put her little hands on her little hips "what do you think?" Rachel was so tiny. Like a doll. Her hands had such little fingers. Like a little child's. Right now, she looked so adorable Sam probably would have agreed if she asked him to go sky diving with her.

"Sure" He answered simply. Rachel beamed

"Excellent." She marched over to his laptop and ran a few searches through google "I have the perfect song"

The next day in Glee Sam arrived after everyone else. He had been avoiding Quinn all day and she knew it. When he arrived, Rachel's face burst into a smile and Sam went to sit next to her until Quinn's French manicured nails gripped into his plaid clad bicep, like talons.

"Sam what are you doing?" She whispered "Sit next to me" She ordered. Sam shot Rachel an apologetic smile and she gave him a small smile in return. When he sat down next to his girlfriend she hissed at him

"What his wrong with you today? You didn't meet me by my locker before or after school and you didn't sit with me at lunch. Several people asked me about it Sam, what is so important that you can't fulfill your duties as my one and only? I chose you Sam. Don't make me regret it." Sam rolled his eyes. He was truly annoyed at Quinn now.

That lesson Sam found it hard to pay attention. Mercedes and Finn performed their mashup of Fallin by Alicia Keys and Dead and Gone by TI and Justin Timberlake.

After rehearsal Sam was a little discontented. He really wanted to win this thing and Mercedes and Finn's mash up was amazing. But then Rachel flashed him her stunner smile and he realized that it would all be alright. With Rachel on his side how could he lose?


	4. Chapter 3

The next day before school Quinn confronted Rachel at her locker

"Alright Frank-N-Furter we need to have a little talk. I'd say girl to girl but I wouldn't want to insult any other transgenders hanging around" Quinn snarled slamming Rachel's locker door closed. Rachel sighed. She had been expecting this.

So she drew herself up to full height (which was still about a foot below Quinn), turned to face her enemy and said

"Quinn whatever I do in my own time is none of your business. In fact, nothing that I do is any of your business. So back off. You don't control me" This was one of the first times Rachel had been able to confront Quinn and she'd forgotten how scary, yet empowering it was. This was so going in her blog!

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked shocked at Rachel's sudden outburst "When your business happens to involve my boyfriend then that's when I get involved" Quinn stepped closer to her until they were nearly nose to nose "stay away from him" Quinn said her voice icy

Usually Rachel would have nodded and ran away, but today Rachel was going to go through with this. Why should she be scared of Quinn anyway? Obviously her life couldn't be so perfect if her boyfriend kept having moments with her.

"Its not my fault your boyfriends can't stay away from me" Rachel announced proudly. Someone in the hallway wolf whistled. Rachel glanced away and noticed that they had attracted quite a crowd. It was rather heartening to see that the boy who had whistled, had whistled in approval of her "burn". Quinn took advantage of Rachel's distraction and pushed her into the locker before storming off. Rachel smoothed down her skirt and realized that she had won that one. She received a few cheers as she walked to her first class.

The next day in Glee Club word had gotten out about Quinn and Rachel's confrontation. Rachel had garnered a lot of approval from some of the cheerios who had wanted Quinn to be taken down a notch for a long time, and Santana and Brittany were only two of them.

"I gotta say you have a point" Santana told her with new respect in her voice "They do seem to like you don't they… well I didn't know you had it in you anyway so congrats" She said before she and Brittany went and sat with Quinn. Puck high fived her as he came into rehearsal and Mercedes and Tina eagerly asked her for a play by play of what happened. Artie and Mike bumped her fist as they came in. She had never received a fist bump before. It was nice.

But the nicest reaction of all came from Sam. Of course he couldn't sit with her but he winked at her before sitting next to his girlfriend, and Rachel was sure that Quinn saw. Rachel then checked her cell and found a text from him saying :

_Practice – ur house 7? _

She replied straight away

_Sure_

That lesson Artie and Mike performed their mashup of "The girl is mine" (much to Tina's embarrassment) and "Wanna be starting something". Also performing was Santana and Tina who sang "Senorita" and "Objection Tango".

That night was practice with Sam. They practiced their mashup until late. After practice Sam told her

"I think the way you stood up to Quinn was pretty cool today" Rachel smiled and blushed a little

"Thanks"

"But I can't break up with her yet. I think she thinks she has to be a bully to be popular and that's something that's important to her. What I'm going to do is see if she's willing to accept the real me. If she isn't I'll dump her but if she is… then I can't break up with her for not accepting who she is after she is willing to accept me for who I am." Sam explained earnestly

"I understand" Rachel agreed sadly "I hope for your sake that she does Sam. You're a great guy."

"I know… at least if we stay together I'll be able to try and stop her from being so vicious towards you" He offered.

Rachel sighed and smiled sadly "Sam do you really think she'll ever let us see each other anymore? You know how upset she was when we were only rehearsing. Hanging out might just kill her" The absurdity of it all made Sam laugh but he quickly realized what she said was true.

After spending so much time together Sam couldn't imagine not talking to Rachel. He would really miss her. Her pretty smile, the way she could talk so fast, the way she really got him and how accepting she was of him. She was excited about new Sam. Even if New Sam was actually just Sam. He had always been New Sam. The Old Sam was just a cover up.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you guys aren't already aware this story kinda sucks :P I just wrote it for fun so I'm sorry that its so poor form. Hopefully then next story I write will be better. My other story that I'm writing ATM "3 little words" I think I'll wrap it up soon because its also kinda going downhill. If you guys have any ideas on what story you think I should write next please, I would love your ideas :)**

**PS. Thankyou to everyone who has read/followed/story alerted/reviewed/favourited etc. this or any of my other stories it really means a lot :D**

**PPS. No I am not bald, there for I am probably not Ryan Murphy so evidently I do not own Glee :P**

**PPPS. As always happy reading :):):):)**

**PPPPS. If you are still reading your a legend! Just one more thing - ****Note on the mashup: If you want to know what it sounds like just listen to Ladies Choice and sing the all that jazz lyrics keeping in with the tempo. **

The next day it was time for Sam and Rachel to perform their mash up. Mr. Schue kind of figured that Quinn and Lauren and Brittany and Puck were probably never going to perform so he called them the last contenders.

Rachel was nervous but not nearly as nervous as Sam. Before they started singing they had a little speech prepared.

"Hi everyone" Sam began "I have something I'd just like to say before we start. Um Quinn. I've been lying to you. Yeah I like football but it's not my whole life. When I grow up I wanna be a performer. I want to sing and act on Broadway" He said this all very slowly and every face in the room registered some degree of shock. Quinn looked like she might faint. "Rachel convinced me to sing this song with her to show you guys the real Sam. This is the kind of stuff I like and listen to and I hope you guys can understand that. And for the record no I am not gay." Rachel thought he kind of ruined the speech with that but some of the guys looked like they were glad he clarified that. From here Rachel took over

"The songs we selected are All that Jazz from one of the longest running broaway shows of all time – Chicago. We decided to mash it up with Ladies Choice from Hairspray – the movie. Unfortuately it is not in the musical but they put it in anyway and Sam really likes the song so…" Sam smiled at her "I just wanted to say that i really enjoyed working with sam and I couldn't have asked for a better partner"

"Same here" Sam agreed

"That's great guys, take it away" Mr. Schue told them.

The music for Ladies Choice began to play and it was Rachel who began to sing

Come on babe why don't we paint the town?

I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down

Start the car I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold and the pianos hot

Sam then took the song to the bridge and through the chorus

Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction

A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be

The ladies' choice"

(Rachel)

And all the jazz  
(Sam)

The ladies' choice

(Rachel)

And all that Jazz

(Sam)

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
(Rachel)

*repeat*  
(Sam)

Tests drive this American male  
(Rachel)

*repeat*  
(Sam)

It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
(Rachel)

*repeat*  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(Rachel)

*repeat*

(Rachel)

So slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes

Coz I hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues

(Sam)

Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

(Sam)

The ladies' choice"

(Rachel)

And all the jazz  
(Sam)

The ladies' choice

(Rachel)

And all that Jazz

The song was done with some classic choreography, with Sam twirling Rachel and Rachel using the classic jazz hands. Sam even shows off some old fashioned dance moves (see "Marry You" choreography)

When the song was over it was clear who the winners were. All (but Quinn) of the glee clubbers were on their feet cheering for Rachel and New Sam. Sam gave Rachel a big hug when they were done.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER YAY! Sorry this story was so short and terrible :( I'll try and make the next one I write better PROMISE! Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed etc. **

**Happy Reading! And remember DON'T ROOT FOR SAMCHEL - ROOT FOR ST. BERRY! **

The next day was Saturday and at nine pm at night Rachel was home alone updating her Face book. She and Tina had just come back from a movie but know she was lonely. Just as she was wondering who she could call there was a knock on her door.

She raced downstairs to find Sam standing at her front door. She was suddenly self conscious. She was wearing leggings and an old plaid shirt of her dad's that reached her knees. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Sam thought she had never looked more gorgeous as she opened the door.

"Hey" She greeted him sounding happily surprised

"Hi" He breathed. It was cold outside so Rachel hastily shut the door behind him. "So Quinn broke up with me" Sam said in a rush

"Oh really, that's terrible" Rachel didn't try too hard to mask her happiness

Sam laughed "Really? Then why are you smiling?" He teased. Rachel wiped the smile off her face immediately. Sam touched her cheek "Don't stop, you have a beautiful smile" He told her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Rachel asked

"Yes… if you come out to Breadsticks with me so we can spend our well deserved vouchers" He smiled handing her the coupon.

"Now?" She wondered

"Now" He repeated

"Well let me change" She started for the stairs but he grabbed her arm

"What you're wearing is fine" He assured her. He gave her his scarf and wrapped it around her delicate neck. She grabbed her coat and slipped on her boots.

"So when did she do it?" Rachel asked him

"After glee she took me out to the bleachers. She asked me if I wanted to spend my whole high school life with you on the bleachers or out with her on the field being cheered on and admired by our peers. I asked her what she meant." Sam took a deep breath "She thought I was cheating on her. She told me that I could be with you if that's what I wanted but I'd become a loser like you – no offence, I don't actually think you are a loser. This is just what she said." Rachel nodded and he continued "Or that I could be the power couple with her. I told her that we were just friends and that I would never cheat on her because I wasn't like that. She told me that it was you that she didn't trust and that for some reason all these guys seemed to like you even though you were, and I quote 'an ugly loser freak show'. I told her the reason was that we guys needed a breath of fresh air after putting up with her bitchiness" Rachel choked on her vegetable lasagna. Sam laughed at her reaction "And she dumped me after that. So here I am" He finished.

"Well I cant say i'm sorry you guys broke up, Sam" Rachel told him after she was done laughing "You guys looked like twins for one" Rachel always seemed to make Sam laugh. "And two, you deserve way better than her"

"Someone like you?" Sam asked slyly. Rachel gasped, not expecting his response. Sam wondered if he blew it. After a minute a smile crept over her face

"That depends…" She began shyly. Suddenly a waitress appeared giving Sam the check. Rachel pulled out her coupon. Sam shook his head

"A gentleman always pays on the first date" He smiled

Rachel shook her head "We live in the twenty first century Sam and I am an active feminist so your utterly sexist comments aren't appreciated here" Sam cracked up. He shouldn't have expected anything less from Rachel.


End file.
